


When the Moon Fell in Love with the Sun

by watcherofworlds



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Extended Metaphors, F/M, Personification, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherofworlds/pseuds/watcherofworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the moon fell in love with the sun he didn't know, at first, that it was love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Moon Fell in Love with the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my attempt at an extended metaphor. Title is from the song "When the Day met the Night" by Panic! At the Disco, which I was listening to on repeat while I wrote this. 
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated. Let me know what you think!

When the moon fell in love with the sun he didn’t know, at first, that it was love. All he knew was that her light was so blinding and the rays of her smile so brilliant that he could hardly think straight.

As time went on, the moon began to cherish every moment spent with the sun, and even the slightest hint of her presence set his spirits soaring. As they grew closer, the moon began to realize that the sun’s brilliance lay not only in her outward beauty but also in her fiery spirit and in her quick, sharp mind. He counted himself lucky to be able to reflect even a little of her light, and it was that thought that made him realize that he was in love with her.

While he was still struggling to come to terms with that fact, he met black holes, black holes that sucked up his happiness and hope and crushed it within their pitch dark depths. The black holes reminded him that the sun had loved before, had loved a heavenly body of such brilliance that there was no way she would ever look twice at him. He might as well give up, they told him. There was no way he could hope to win her. Determined to prove them-and the voice of his self doubt-wrong, he  approached the sun one day with his heart in his hands and asked her to go out with him. She said no. She smiled gently when she said it, but she said no. He felt his heart sink. She didn’t love him. Of course she didn’t. How could she, after everything? In comparison with a supernova, what was the moon?   


After that, the moon and the sun were separated. The moon met another celestial body and tried to convince himself that he was over the sun, but the light of his new love, bright though it was, could never quite manage to dispel the shadow the sun had cast over his life.   


Then, whether by miracle or some sick twist of fate, the moon and the sun were reunited, and his sky was once more flooded with light. He never shone so brightly as he did when it was the sun’s light he was reflecting. Soon he learned something that he would never have considered in his wildest imaginings-the sun loved, just as much as he loved her, though he had tried to pretend that he didn’t. When they nearly lost each other, the sun made it plain that she saw no point in either of them denying their feelings any longer, and from that day on the moon and the sun illuminated their sky together with a beautiful, celestial love.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points if you can guess who the black holes and the supernova are! :)


End file.
